Café Aqours
by Kitzakyu
Summary: Noche de lluvia, una jefa descuidada y poca batería, ¿Que podrán hacer nuestras 2 idiotas de segundo?


**_¿Que sucede si vuelves a ver Blend S y sale la escena KahoAkizuki? luego lo mezclas con LLSS!! y, tada! sale un oneshot._**

-¿Por qué Mari-san nos dejó así?- golpeábamos juntas la puerta- es tan despistada a veces, nos dejó encerradas! Mari-san! Mari-san!-

-Tranquila Chika-chan, veremos como lo solucionaremos- tomas mis manos, llevándome a la mesa- solo hay que mantener la calma, le llamaré y... demonios! mi batería acaba de morir... ¿Podrías llamarle?-

-Me es algo imposible, no tengo el múmero de Mari-san, y, tampoco tengo saldo- juego con mi cabello- solo habrá que espe...-

-Si, hay que esperar-

Pasa media hora, logras cargar tu celular un poco, lo suficiente para hacer llamadas- Está bien... bien? no! no debiste dejarnos encerradas- te notas algo sonrojada- hmm! Mari-san que cruel eres! - cuelgas tras unos minutos- Tal parece que está fuera de la ciudad, debe ir a atender unos asuntos, mientras tanto hay que dormir-

-No tienes alguien en casa que te espera-

-Cierto! gracias Chika-chan- llamas a tu compañera de cuarto, mi estómago comienza a rugir levemente.

-Yohane-chan, lo lamento, hoy no puedo ir a casa, surgió algo en el trabajo y saldré tarde, me quedaré en la casa de una amiga, prometo mañana recompensártelo- cuelgas tras hablar un poco más.

Las luces desaparecen, me aferro a lo que tengo cerca, eres tú.- Dime que no se fue, dímelo-

-Parece que si, se ha ido la luz.-

-¿Por qué tiene que suceder esto? tengo miedo You-chan, yo- doy un salto, se oye un trueno- Tengo miedo-

-Y hambre- mi estómago no dejaba de rugir. Abrazas mi cuerpo- Sobró algo de mi obento, podríamos cenar eso y luego ir a dormir.-

-Pero como dormiremos? no hay buen lugar-

-Baka-chika, hay un sofá frente a tí, y tengo una chaqueta, podremos usar eso de abrigo-

Prendes la linterna de tu teléfono- No alumbrará mucho pero puede durar hasta que acabes de comer- colocas tu obento frente a mí, me llevas a la mesa, alumbrando- Yo cenaré luego, prepararé el sofá-

Seguí tus palabras, cené, dejando la mitad para tí. Alumbré con mi teléfono, esperando a que acabes.

-Llegó la hora de dormir- coloqué alarma a las 6:30 am.

Acabé recostándome en el sofá, era algo grande, pero entrábamos las 2. Te recostaste a mi lado, cubriéndonos con la chaqueta- Buenas noches You-chan-

-Buenas noches Chika-chan- cierras los ojos, eres la primera en caer dormida. Gracias a tu calor, logro relajarme. Inconscientemente coloco mis manos en tu abdomen, cayendo dormida en instantes.

Desperté cuando sonó la alarma- You-chan...- ella seguía dormida- Tal vez sea una chica mala después de todo- besé tus labios, luego de jugar con tu cabello- Despierta- sonrío.

-Oh my Oh my, ¿Que tenemos aquí?- Mari-san, nuestra jefa aparece- ¿Que haces Chika-chi?-

-M-Mari-san!- un notorio rubor se hace presente en mi cara- N-No es lo que parece!-

-Entonces?-

-Solo jugué con su cabello! si! no es que le haya besado...-

-Bien, Despierta a You-chan, hoy tienen día libre, le avisaré a Riko-chan, Kanan y a Hanamaru-chan que no vendrán-

-Eh? por qué?-.

-De algún modo me debo disculpar, no? después de todo, ustedes trabajan hasta tarde-

-Gracias Mari-chan!- sonrío y comienzo a sacudir levemente a You-chan.

-Despierta..- comienzas a abrir los ojos- Despierta-

-Eh? que hora es...- preguntas.

-6:45, Mari-chan nos dió el día libre, ¿No es genial?-

-Mari? Eh!?- tallas tus ojos, nuestra jefa te saluda- B-Buenos días-

-Bien, vayan a casa, tienen gente que las esperan no?-

-Si!- gritas emocionada y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te diriges a casa. Te imito y me dirijo a la mía, debo disculparme con las hermanas Kurosawa por no haber llegado.

Toco suavemente mis labios, en medio camino- Pude robarlo... sus labios, son tan suaves, quiero probarlos otra vez- camino decidida a casa. Al llegar recibo varios castigos, por no aparecer en casa. De seguro You-chan los habrá tenido, vive con una universitaria 2 años menor que ella

Me imagino como será vivir con ella... No! tan solo hay que esperar, tu vives con Dia-san, te dio alojamiento y debes agradecerlo, no puedes irte a vivir con You-chan, le causarás problemas.

Me recuesto en la cama, cerrando los ojos- Ojalá ser correspondida- con ese pensamiento caigo dormida, cuando despierte... iré a... comprar mandarinas.


End file.
